Imperfectly Perfect
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: In our world trucks that come out of nowhere don't exist. So enjoy cabin fluff.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

"I'm really glad we got away like this." Callie says softly, taking Arizona's hand in hers as they cuddle in bed. It's the morning of their second day and the bed and breakfast and so far things are perfect. Aside from having to put her phone on silent since Mark won't stop texting…but she can deal with that later. As in not on her weekend away with the woman she loves.

"I'm really glad we did too." Arizona agrees, running her hand over Callie's side. "I have missed spending time with you that doesn't involve He Who Shall Not Be Named." She mutters, hating that she and Callie haven't touched or talked a lot lately. But this vacation was going to reconnect them, it was going to save them, and she couldn't be happier with how it was going so far.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't really realize how much he was around until now that we got away and he won't stop calling and texting. I should have clued in sooner." Callie murmurs, kissing Arizona's shoulder.

"I love you. More than tiny humans and rainbows." Arizona murmurs, shifting a little closer and running her hand over Callie's side again.

"Even this tiny human?" Callie questions with a smile as she takes Arizona's hand and rests it on her belly.

"No, this tiny human is a part of you so I love it just as much." Arizona says softly, blushing a little bit as she rubs the bump softly. "Do you want to know what it is?" She whispers, looking anywhere but at Callie. She's too good at what she does not to have read the ultrasound the first time she looked at it.

"You know?" Callie says in surprise. "Wait, of course you know Miss Peds Superstar." She smirks, kissing Arizona softly.

"I couldn't help it, sorry. Just forget I said anything." Arizona mutters, blushing even more.

"Um…no. I did want it to be a surprise, but…you telling me, here, like this…it's kind of perfect. So, we won't tell Mark we know, we'll tell him we changed our minds at my next appointment and let Lucy tell him. Now…what is it?" Callie asks excitedly.

"Well…" Arizona starts, moving down the bed and kissing the bump softly. "We're going to have a little girl." She whispers, twisting on the bed so her feet are by Callie's head and her head is resting on the bump. She felt weird at first, talking to the bump or touching it, but after Callie caught her trying one morning and cried happy tears she's gotten a whole lot better at it.

"A girl?" Callie whispers softly, resting one hand on her belly and the other on Arizona's hip. "We're gonna have a daughter." She grins broadly, a joyful laugh bubbling forth.

"Yup." Arizona nods, giving Callie a shy smile. "Do you think the world is ready for a Sloan-Torres female?" She questions as she presses a few butterfly kisses to Callie's belly.

"So long as she keeps it in her pants better than the two of us do? Ya I think the world will manage." Callie chuckles, snuggling a little more into the mattress and trying to ward off the need for a nap she can feel coming on.

"That's why you have me around. To be the mature one." Arizona laughs, stroking the bump softly and enjoying this moment so freaking much. She's missed this, the easy teasing banter, them just being…them.

"You the mature one?" Callie snorts. "Ya right. The perk and Heely's make that a little hard to manage babe." She teases.

"Calliope do you really want to go down this path?" Arizona asks, narrowing her eyes and looking up at Callie.

"Uh…no. Nope. I'm good." Callie says quickly. "So I guess if it's a girl the name I had picked out is out." She says as a way to change the subject.

"What name did you have picked out?" Arizona asks, nuzzling the bump softly.

"Daniel." Callie says softly, almost shyly. She's been meaning to bring this up for a while, but with Mark around and work and everything else she just never got up the guts to.

"Honestly? I don't think I would have let you do that." Arizona whispers, not able to look Callie in the face. "Not if it was Mark's kid." She mutters, knowing it's stupid and selfish and horrible, but she doesn't want a kid named after her brother to have Mark's blood.

"Well…maybe our next one will be a boy then." Callie says, squeezing Arizona's hip softly. Her lover's words stung a bit at first, but almost as soon as the anger came it died because really, can she blame her for not wanting Mark and her brother in anyway tied together? "You know, um…if we have another one." She stammers quickly as she realizes what she said.

"I would like to have a few." Arizona admits out loud for the first time. "I grew up with two brothers, I wouldn't want our daughter not to have siblings. Her own age." Arizona adds, making a slight face when she thinks of Sloane Riley.

"Siblings are good, a pain in your ass, but good." Callie says with a small smile. She can't quite believe that they're here, talking about this. "Let's survive having this one and then we should talk about it. How many, how we have them, all that stuff." She says, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah." Arizona murmurs softly, smiling a little. If her mother could see her now, all domestic and talking about babies. Looking up she chuckles just a little as Callie tries to cover another yawn, she really is too cute for her own good. "Why don't you take a nap?" She suggests gently, knowing how her lover hates to be coddled.

"Ug, I don't wanna nap." Callie whines even as she lets Arizona roll out of bed and tuck  
her in. It's super un-badass, but she loves it when her girlfriend does that.

"Sleep, you and her both need it. I'm going to go sun myself on the balcony." Arizona smiles, kissing Callie tenderly before heading for the balcony. She's actually really glad Callie needed a nap right now since she needs a little bit of alone time to get ready. Once outside she leans against the railing and watches through the glass door as Callie falls asleep. Nothing in the world makes her as happy as the slow raise and fall of Callie's chest.

Callie falls asleep quickly, something that's coming easier and easier as her pregnancy progresses despite her aching back. She barely stirs for the next half hour or so until she rolls over. Frowning in her sleep at the emptiness beside her she slowly starts to stir, surprised when she hears Arizona's voice. Is she…talking to herself?

On the small balcony Arizona paces back and forth, a crumpled piece of paper in her hand and a crinkle in brow as she concentrates. She's said this hundred times before to herself, but today when she finally plans to say it to Callie is different, it needs to be perfect. She wants Callie to understand how she feels, wants to be honest, wants this moment to be perfect, to be what her Calliope deserves. So, perfectionist that she is, she's out on the balcony trying to get it perfect.

"Two years ago I kissed a girl in a bar bathroom." Arizona mutters, trying to figure out her opening. "No not that." She shakes her head, moving on to the next. "Calliope I fell in love with the girl with the sandwiches. Nope, not right." That one got crossed off the list. "I'm having a baby with the girl with the aching womb. God, no." She groans, throwing her head back in frustration. She mutters through a few other half assed opening lines, discarding each in turn, before finally just putting down the paper and closing her eyes. She needs to just get out the honest feelings before trying to make them sound perfect or pretty.

"We fight all the time. We fight over the big stuff like babies and marriage and money. We fight over how we should raise the baby and how we should live. We fight over the small stuff too, we fight over what kind of pizza to get or what color our towels should be. We fight a lot." She sighs, feeling a little better having just gotten that out. It might not be the most romantic starter but it was the truth.

"I think it's because we're both so passionate. We both have all these opinions and thoughts about how our life should be. I love when we fight sometimes because I get to see that wild, passion woman I fell in love with. I could go to the OR and watch, but I can't stand the music you play in there. I mean really, how do you do surgery with that crap blasting? But even with the fighting and the yelling and Mark always being there when I wish he were 500 miles away, even with all of that it's worth it. It's worth it because when I look into your eyes at the end of the day I feel joy and love and peace. You are the greatest high I will ever have. You and I will always be Batcave vs. Easter basket, but that's a fight I don't mind having as long as I'm having it with you." She pauses; taking a slightly shaky breath as she feels the tears that she hates crying start to form. She's a good man in a storm damn it. Good men in storms don't cry when they are preparing their wedding proposals.

"Calliope, you are the only person that can make me so angry I want to throw brick, and then make me fall in love with you all over again. You are simply everything that is right in my life. You make my heart skip every other beat. You make my cheeks blush whenever you smile at me. You make me laugh just by saying the little things. If I'm with you then I have everything I need. I love you Calliope and I am so grateful to be yours. You make me feel like a good man in a storm that has found shelter. So I'm going to ask you something I never thought I'd ever ask anyone." She takes another breath as she pulls the ring she had gotten Callie out of her pocket, getting down on one knee her back facing the sliding glass door. It was a simple ring, appropriate size stone for the money Arizona made, with a platinum band with AR 3 CT engraved on the inside. She always loved when she looked at the tree outside her grandparent's house where her Grandfather had carved his and her Grandma's initials. It was such an old fashioned gesture, and one she thought Callie would like.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?" She finally whispers, her eyes growing wide when mere seconds later she hears the door behind her slide open.

Callie swallows hard as she steps out onto the deck, a few silent tears breaking free and rolling down her face as she tries to blink them back. She opens at close her mouth before swallowing again, struggling to find her words. Everything Arizona just said was so…perfect. They fight worse than an old married couple, by any measure they probably shouldn't be together, especially with everything they've done to hurt each other, but somehow they are. More than just being together though, they're happy and stupidly in love, they're having a baby (ok so Mark has a part in that but he doesn't could right now), and for once in her life she really believes that she's going to get her happy ending.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Callie whispers through tears of joy that she couldn't hold back if she tried.

"You weren't meant to hear that yet." Arizona says, quickly scrambling to her feet and turning to face Callie. "I was going to take out for dinner and then tell you in the bath after we got back. I had it all planned out." She whispers, looking very nervous. This is not how it was supposed to go damn it. What dork practices their proposal like that anyway? Idiot.

"And that would have been nice and I would have loved it, but this…this was so much better. This was perfect." Callie says, taking a step closer and smiling. "I love that I got to see and hear how nervous and freaked out you were. I love that you wanted it to be perfect so much that you practiced the speech. I love that you just asked me to marry you." Callie chuckles in disbelief, shaking her head a bit as her smiles grows.

"We can't really get married. I mean we could in a few states, 7 I think." Arizona stutters as she looks at Callie, still to caught up in her freak out to really register what her lover said. "But Washington isn't one of them so we would have to do a domestic partnership. But that doesn't sound as good in a speech you know." She rambles a little, internally curing the nervous habit.

"Arizona, I said yes." Callie says, looking at her lover with an amused smile. "I said yes. Everything else can get figured out later."

"You said yes." Arizona echoes as if it's just registering for the first time, and for the most part that's true.

"I did. So, do I get the pretty ring you're holding?" Callie asks softly, closing what little distance there is left between them.

"Oh! Ya, of course." Arizona says quickly, blushing at her oversight. "Um…if you don't like the ring we can get you another. I mean I think you'll like it, I hope you will anyway, but if you don't that's ok." She mutters, blushing a little as she presents he ring to Callie. Why the hell is she acting like such a dork?

"No way. I want the ring you picked for me." Callie says, not even looking at the ring as she holds out her left hand, noticing that it's shaking slightly but not really caring. All she cares about right now is the woman in front of her. "So hurry up and put it on me so I kiss you senseless." She demands with a grin as she watches Arizona's face, trying to read what she's feeling.

"I love you." Arizona whispers, holding Callie's gaze a moment before sliding the ring onto her finger. It isn't quite a perfect fit, but it's perfect enough for the moment.

"I love you too." Callie murmurs before crashing her lips to Arizona's in a deep and passionate kiss unlike any they've ever shared before.


End file.
